Avalon: Reminiscence
Reminiscence currently houses a skeletal structure necessary for forming a story around the struggles for Daresia. Introduction/Background Main Article: Invasion of Daresia (WWII) Although there were many attacks situated at once on the dawn of December 8, 1942, the invasion of the Tokushi Islands, which is situated to the west of Daresia, is often considered the official start of the Pacific Theatre. A small chain of islands situated to the east of one of Daresia's mainlands, the islands housed crucial components necessary to exploit as a springboard for the Empire of Japan; notably the Iwahashi Harbour and neighbouring airfield. Japanese forces eventually seized the archipelago, and thus had a strategical step in launching attacks all over Daresia. Reminiscence follows the feats of an Imperial Guard unit under House Kazusa. Chronicles of the World War I & II Chronicles of World War I & II is an open compilation of short stories set in the 20th Century, that is primarily under the development of Gevanson, Darrensier, and now BumperJumper. These short stories during the two World Wars don't only revolve around Daresia, but also around the world from varying perspectives. Note:' Chronicles is only a collection of side/short stories, which may or may not be affiliated with the main narrative(s). Additionally, a few of these short stories may be involved in major events. World War I - 'The Great War' Cieux Incassables (1914-1918/1919) : Cieux Incassables, set in the Great War focuses on Jean Renaud and Philippe d’Aramitz of the French 178e Division d' infanterie World War II Pacific Front USAF Squadron “Hawk” (1942-1948) : USAF Squadron “''Hawk''”, a flight squadron led by Brodie Hannson and consisting only of volunteers are sent to fight in the Pacific theatre, armed with lend-lease Supermarine Seafires to combat the Slowly advancing Japanese. Southern Wind (1941-1947) : Southern Wind tells of the story of the 10th Fleet of the Imperial Japanese Navy. Revolving around the crew of the Flagship, Battleship Tōtōmi commanded by Admiral Fukui Takuma, the Destroyer Kitakaze and her crew, and eventually the men of the 613 Kōkūtai. This takes place from 1941 to 1947. The Intrepid (1942-1945) : The Intrepid '''revolves around the Icarus Squadron, a former training group under the command of Nathaniel Gevillano. It follows the group as they're sent back into the flames of war, where they later serve as a fighter squadron in the 3rd Naval Air Wing of the Provisional Daresian-SEA Joint Task Force, the Icarus Squadron is tasked with major operations in the Pacific Ocean Theatre during World War II. '''European Front The Empires' Blank Facades (1941-1944) The Empires' Blank Facades is set between the years of 1941 and 1944 focusing on Lance-Corporal Matsunaga Shizuya, who was drafted into the 75th Foreign Infantry Regiment, a unit composed almost entirely of Daresian soldiers of Japanese ancestry. The Order of the Red Rifles (1942-1948) The Order of the Red Rifles tells about the Soviet 500th Rifle Division, more commonly known as the “''Red Rifles''” and the feats of Mikhail Stas Volkov, Katsiaryna Lagunov, and Kostya Yakolev as they continue fighting in harsh and brutal winters of the Ostfront. Records of the 31st Panzer Division (1943-1948) : '''The Records of the 31st Panzer Divisions '''consists of the records of the the 31st Panzer Division, most notably, the '''Panzer Brigade ''"Hydra", and utilizes the journals of Ilse Schräder, Hartmann Heintze and Sigmund Wetzel, as they fight to survive on the Eastern Front, against seemingly unstoppable Soviet forces in hopes to turn the tide of the war, and to make it back home alive. "Et arma" (1944-1946) : Set during the Allied liberation of Europe, Et Arma tells the experiences of Lieutenant Douglas McClelland, and PFC Kenneth O’Bannon of the 7th Marine Division who were sent into Europe in 1944 as part the initial landing force up until their reassignment to the Pacific in 1946. Mediterranean Front Nulla nuova, buona nuova (1943) : No news is good news takes place on Northern Africa in 1943, focusing on the Caporale maggiore capo Armado Nascimbeni of the Italian 186th Airborne Division who were cut off the rest of the Italian forces and stuck behind enemy lines. Men of Valour (1944) : Men of Valour tells of the No. 49 Commando which composed of volunteers from Southern Command. American Front Mi Sangre : Set in 1943, Mi Sangre is focused on Soldato de primera Jenaro Cardoso of the 1st Mexican Army who were surrounded by American Forces in Texas. Invasion of Daresia Main Article: Invasion of Daresia (WWII) '' TBA Synopsis 'Setting' All eight short stories within Avalon: Reminiscence are set in an alternate 20th Century. Scraps The Legion's 217th (1942-1945) ' The Legion's 217th''' follows the feats of Major Siela Strassagne, the commanding officer of the Daresian Foreign Legion's 217th Company, which is tasked with very dangerous operations that are dedicated to weaken the invasion of the Empire of Japan. However, an aspect that makes the Valkyries unique, is that it is comprised of refugees serving under a foreign flag. Bearing the burden that they are merely escapees, they all embark on their personal journeys, hoping that their efforts will benefit their personal uncertain futures. Category:World War II